evergreenrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Harrison
Ashleigh 'Ash' Harrison is a student of Evergreen. Early Life Ash was born to Jim and Eva Harrison. She lived a normal, happy life until she was nine years old, when her mom was shot down in front of her. To hide her grief from even herself, she took on the attitude of a prankster. She never got higher than a C+ in school and was expelled from eight different schools by the time she turned fourteen. Evergreen After being expelled from yet another school, Jim Harrison found a letter from Evergreen school and immediately took them up on the offer. Ash, with a more or less somber attitude since she didn't get to spend much time off, packed for Evergreen and got on the plane. On the plane ride, one of the engines broke down and all the Freshmen inside were expected to jump out of the plane. Ash was one of the only ones who was actually excited about this and jumped out of the plane gleefully. She wasn't very upset even when she found out that the whole thing had been a setup by the Evergreen Faculty. At the Assembly she received her Codename, 'Asheart', and was sorted into a Squad. From then on she found Evergreen appealing in a way none of her schools ever were. Bit by bit, she found herself actually paying attention in class and devoting herself to homework and studies, and from this found out how to rig her hand buzzer so that it would give people a nice elctrocution. Soon she couldn't hide it from herself- she like Evergreen. A lot. However, this didn't mean she left her personality. At a dance after the Exams, she rigged the Stereo so it played 'Trogdor' when it came to a slow song. Shortly after she found her prank to be a success, an earthquake triggered by outside sources occured and she found herself suddenly kidnapped along with two other Evergreen students. Ash pretended to be a scared little girl, avidly thinking up an escape plan as they were all hauled off to helicopters. Then, when the time was right, she broke out of her cage, viciously attacked and jumped out of the helicopter. She found that the two other students had escaped as well, and they were all stranded out in the middle of nowhere. Ash gathered food and other supplies and kept watch during the night, purposefully distancing herself from the two students. Eventually the three were found by another student, Shaun. They returned to Evergreen and shortly after Shaun was captured as well. Ash and one of the students that had been captured along with her, a blonde girl, then rescued him. Once they were all back safely, Ash finally found out their names. The girl who she had rescued Shaun with was Rosie Alden, and the other student she had been stranded with was Max. She introduced herself and found herself grinning when the trio had extended to a quartet. She relaxed for a little bit after that, then found out something shocking- her mother attended Evergreen Academy years before her, and was a top student as well. She also took note of the love triangle between Rosie, Shaun and Max. Soon Rosie found out something shocking- the leader of Evergreen, Chancellor Winston, was actually in league with the Russians, the very enemy that the students had been training to fight. That day the entire school came into lockdown and she was trapped inside the lunchroom along with a million other Evergreen students. Ash found a large enough ventalation shaft and used that to navigate through the school, trying to find Rosie and Shaun- they weren't in the lunchroom. After a long time of tedious nagivating, Ash found both of them at Winston's mercy. She broke into the room and fought back, and although she had taken the enemy by surprise somewhat, she too was overpowered. Once again she escaped, and, after a series of events, the entire Evergreen school had broken out into a mass battle between them and another school. Ash, knowing she had to do something, eventually took control of the helicopter she had been thrown into and smashed her helicopter right into the battle- almost killing herself in the process. Almost. Ash managed to come out alive, but not unscathed. She pulled herself out of the burning helicopter with a broken leg. After the battle, she got treatment on her leg. Due to this being quite an emergency, the boys and girls were separated into different helicopters, away from the school. After the helicopter took off, Ash made small talk with Rosie- then everyone in the girls' helicopter were knocked out by gas. Ash and Rosie were subsequently put into straightjackets and taken into a Russian hideout. While Shaun and Rosie had a confrontation with Hendricks, Ash managed to slip out of the straightjacket and tricked the guards into unlocking the cell door. She then electrocuted them with her buzzer and proceeded to do that to many guards as she ran out of the hideout. Ash met up again with Shaun and Rosie and they fled the hideout. On a helicopter they were given a mission by Professor Moon. Once he left Ash learned that Rosie's father had been killed, and soon the three of them broke out into a fight. After things calmed down a bit, they went their separate ways once again- Ash to the mission with Professor Moon and Rosie and Shaun on a rescue mission to get Max. At their destination, Ash and Moon learned that Winston's father was planning to take over America. After pretending that they were allied with him for a few minutes, Ash suddenly burst and attacked Winston's father. They had a brutal confrontation, which ended with Ash stabbing him with her pocketknife and ultimately killing Winston's dad. Looks Ash has brown hair that's always tied up into a high ponytail and bright green eyes (not shown in the above picture). She's always wearing a green and white tennis jacket and always has her Hawaiian coaster with her. Personality Ash almost never takes anything seriously. She always manages to find any situation funny and retains an optimistic mind. The only thing she's serious about is her mom- anytime she's mentioned in a bad way, then that person has heck to pay. Weapons and Abilties Ash is a competent spy, able to knock out anyone with her rigged hand buzzer. She is a highly skilled escape artist and fairly flexable. She has two main weapons- a hand buzzer she rigged to electrocute people sharply and a pocketknife that she nicknamed 'Mr. Pocketknife'.